sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Dark The Demonhog
'Basic Information:' Dark The Demonhog was born on 10th May 2002 he is currently sixteen years old. The place of birth is unknown. His species is Demonhog. His father died at war when Dark was nine years old following his mother's death who died a year after. in an "accident". He was taken care of by his friend - Demon the foxes father who became Darks Godfather and treated Dark like his own son. 'Physical Description:' His fur colour is dark grey and he has red eyes. He wears yellow shades and blue shoes and a light grey jacket and white gloves. At times he may wear a blue jacket and white and red sneakers instead. Personality: At first, his personality was kind but very anti-social as he spent time with only one friend. Later in life when he joined up with the wrong crowd his personality changed to a more cruel and murderous figure. Although soon enough this began to change as Dark reformed his team which has helped change him and put him back on the right track. Powers and Abilities: Sensory Tracking: '''This ability helps track down a target at any given distance or time. But if used too long it can make him tired or suffer temporary headaches. '''Teleportation: '''Dark can teleport to any location at will but is unable to know if there is any danger in that given location also once teleporting than more people he has to teleport than longer it will take to teleport to a given location. '''Fire Manipulation: '''Dark is able to manipulate fire to a certain degree it does not make him tired when using this ability but it won't do any damage to targets that use water abilities. '''Chaos Sense: '''Dark can feel any chaos energy around him which helps track chaos emeralds but is limited to a certain radius of the area. '''Chaos Ray: This move allows Dark to aim a chaos beam from the sky and can cover any radius of the area but it can't be cancelled once fired and is hard to aim if the target is moving and it can Chaos Bullet Rain: 'This move allows Dark to summon chaos projectiles as small as bullets from his palm which go at a very fast speed but it drains chaos energy. '''Chaos Guard: '''It allows Dark to summon a temporary shield which will defend him against most attacks but this shield drains energy from Dark at an alarming rate and it can't stop any poisonous gases.. 'History/Story: My name is Dark The Demonhog, I am now sixteen and I am the current leader of Team Demonic which has been set up by my grandad who is now dead as is my mother and father. I first learnt of my mother's death at my best friends eighth birthday when me and my friend Demon The Fox were playing I could see Demons father trembling as he walked on the brown furred carpet to his red soft couch. I could see the tears on his face flow down into the empty cup of what was once his tea, He looked over at me and Demon playing with letter blocks in different colours and shape. My friend Demon walked over to his father and worryingly asked: "Papa whats wrong?". I never questioned my mother's death because in my heart I knew she was dead and when I did find out I never learnt the circumstances of her death except that it was a so-called "accident". I feel he already knew that I figured she was dead but despite this, he treated me like his own son and cared for me like one. My father was a freedom fighter he believed in peace and freedom for all. He died in a war when I was nine I was never told much about the circumstances of his death. When I reached my fourteenth birthday this is perhaps when I made my foolish and regrettable mistake in life which not only harmed me but it also hurt Demons father greatly. I decided to leave home to go seek life in a big city. This is when I was introduced to crime and I was forced into killing and stealing to make some sort of living although soon enough killing became my hobby and an urge to satisfy. I learnt from the person who taught me to steal and kill other things too such as Sensory tracking and Fire manipulation and other useful abilities that would come in handy. At first, they became useful only in the killing but later on became handier as time came on. After two years when I turned sixteen, I decided it was time to end this and I headed back to Demons father I thought he would reject me for what I have become. But to my surprise he accepted me and told me no matter what I did I am still like a son to him. Demons father than told me the truth about everything how my grandfather was the first to set up Team Demonic and my father took over and now I plan on continuing their legacy as my own. Here I stand with my team who is ready to follow me through hell if must and will follow every decision I make whether for the good or bad. 'Relationships:' '''Darkel The Demonhog: '''Dark does not know his father very well but he still respects him. '''Drak The Reaperhog: '''One of Darks friends and teammates. '''Sophie The Hedgehog: '''Darks Teammate and a good friend. '''Mia The Demonhog: '''Darks girlfriend. '''Demon The Fox: '''Darks Best friend. '''Ria The Hedgehog: '''Darks friend. '''Dr Eggman: '''Was Darks ally now an acquaintance '''Spikes Team: '''Tense. Category:Neutral Category:Males Category:Spiritual Characters Category:Elemental Abilities